HOME — TaeJin AU
by doraxixi
Summary: Kim Seokjin berlibur bersama anak semata wayangnya ke kota Jogjakarta, berdua. Tidak ada orang lain yang ikut serta. Semua Seokjin lakukan karena tidak punya suami, mantan kekasihnya dulu hilang seolah ditelan bumi setelah pemutusan hubungan sepihak oleh Seokjin. Lalu, bagaimana kalau bertemu sang mantan di Jogjakarta?


Kim Seokjin; dengan kaus putih polos ditutup jaket denim yang sempurna membungkus lengan, rambutnya dibiarkan berantakan karena satu tangannya digunakan untuk menggenggam ponsel dan satu lagi menahan baby carrier.

"Iya iya hoon" melirik sebentar kebawah "iya gue bakal bakalan seneng-seneng" memutar bola matanya malas saat ocehan terdengar begitu nyaring diujung telfonnya.

Park Jihoon; istri dari Kang Daniel, yang keduanya merupakan sahabat Seokjin sejak jaman kuliah dulu hingga saat ini sudah memiliki bayi lucu yang usianya hampir menginjak angka satu.

Tangan yang sedari tadi menahan bagian bawah pantat bulat bayi dalam gendongannya beralih mengelus pelan pipi gembil sang anak yang tertidur pulas dalam gendongan; deru nafasnya halus, menjadikan sang mama tersenyum simpul.

Sementara dibumi Korea sana, Park Jihoon masih sibuk dengan segala pesan yang intinya '_hati-hati sama adek_' untuk sahabatnya.

"Yeonjun? Iya iya ini lagi tidur anaknya" matanya memicing untuk memperjelas kertas yang diangkat tinggi, sepertinya bertuliskan namanya.

"Udah dulu ya, tour guide gue udah ketemu. Iya salam buat akang sama nyoo dirumah. Oke hoon bye" ditutup telfonnya.

Setelah itu tangannya melambai, dengan pandangan lurus pada seseorang yang membawa namanya. Orang itu segera mendekat setelah Seokjin membuka penuh maskernya.

Membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi Seokjin salam sesuai budaya Korea, lalu dibalas hal yang serupa.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Bagus Dewantoro, saya yang ditugaskan menjemput Mr. Kim Seokjin" dengan senyuman yang diyakini dan sudah pasti sepenuh hati, memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

Seokjin terdiam sebentar untuk mengagumi betapa luwesnya orang Jogjakarta ini fasih berbahasa Korea tanpa ada medok terselip sedikit saja.

Bumi Indonesia, Bumi Pertiwi katanya?

Setelahnya mengangguk dan mengulas senyum serta memperkenalkan diri kembali. "Nama saya Kim Seokjin, terima kasih"

"Mohon maaf, tapi kopernya boleh saya bawakan saja?" lagi, kesopanan pemuda tampan yang menjemputnya ini membuat Seokjin semakin yakin suatu hal.

"Iya, terima kasih"

Koper besar itu beralih pemegang. Kemudian dengan langkah yang terbilang normal, mas Bagus ini berjalan menuju mobil dengan Kim Seokjin dibelakangnya mengikuti.

"Silahkan" bahkan saat Seokjin ingin membuka pintu mobil sendiri, sudah dibukakan dulu oleh mas Bagus ini.

Astaga, liburan macam apa yang mendapatkan pelayanan semanis ini?

Banyak sih. Tapi senyuman manis pemuda Jogja kan baru kali ini didapatkan oleh Seokjin.

"Terima kasih" senyum kecil diberikan untuk mas Bagus.

"Sama-sama"

Saat pintu mobilnya ditutup, tentu bunyinya sedikit keras. Menjadikan dek Yeonjun yang sedari tadi lelap dalam gendongan mendadak merengek pelan lalu berubah jadi tangisan.

Mas Bagus melirik dari spion depan, memastikan bahwa Seokjin sangat kewalahan untuk dibantu sekedar berhenti sebentar atau tidak.

Seokjin yang merasa diperhatikan, terkekeh setelah membalas lirikan mas Bagus yang canggung saat matanya bertemu pandang lewat perantara spion kecil itu.

"Ehm, maaf kalau lancang sebelumnya. Tapi, kalau butuh bantuan bilang sama saya saja. Jangan sungkan" ujarnya dengan tenang dikursi kemudi.

Masih dalam keadaan menimang bayinya; sesekali menciumi pipi gembul sang anak, Seokjin meng-iyakan.

Mas Bagus kembali fokus dengan jalanan padat- siang hari dikota Jogja.

Dek Yeonjun yang sudah berkali-kali memekik senang dalam pangkuan mama, bola matanya melihat kearah luar kaca mobil yang dirasa dunia baru baginya.

Seakan ingin keluar dari sana dan menjelajahi tempat itu satu-persatu, menggerakkan badan mungilnya asal dan terlihat begitu gemas dimata sang mama.

Seokjin sudah yakin dari awal menginjak Adisutjipto International Airport beberapa menit lalu;

_Adek sayang, kita seneng-seneng disini ya nak. Berdua sama mama, sebentar aja tinggalin Korea._

Bayinya tidak mengerti halnya yang dirasakan sang mama saat membawanya berlibur, yang dimengerti hanyalah menunjuk asal apa pun yang dilihatnya saat itu sembari bertepuk tangan riyuh dipangkuan.

Karena sudah hampir satu tahun pula, dirinya menjadi single parent yang sangat minim waktu untuk sekedar istirahat.

Dirinya bukan janda—_eh_? Atau duda? Ah terserah. Bukan keduanya.

Yang jelas tujuannya bahagia bersama dek Yeonjun di kota Jogja, meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai penulis naskah drama dinegaranya; beralih menjadi mama yang sempurna untuk sang anak walau hanya sebentar saja.

Biarkan rasa sakit ditelan birunya awan, panasnya cahaya matahari yang menerobos kaca, dan suasana Jogja yang begitu menggoda untuk dijelajahi.

Badan adek diangkat sedikit dari pangkuan untuk diciumi wajahnya, lalu mengusak dada si kecil dengan hidung. Membuat sang bayi tertawa nyaring, menular pada mas Bagus yang mengemudi, menghangatkan hati mamanya yang terlampau dingin.

Seokjin kembali menghujani ciuman pada wajah dek Yeonjun sangat gemas, gemas sekali. Kemudian sedikit bisikan sebagai penghantar perjalanan si adek bayi;

_Semoga suatu saat adek bisa liburan bareng papa juga ya, maafin mama yang masih egois dek. Mama sayang adek._


End file.
